That's Just The Alcohol Talking
by Writting2StayHalfSane
Summary: Massie is drunk. But at least she has Josh to take her out for coffee at two a.m. Massie/Josh For To Kill A Mockingjay.


_For Rachel, a.k.a. To Kill A Mockingjay. I hope you like it, my dear. Happy Halloween. _

_Rated T for language. _

* * *

><p>She's wearing a black mini dress. She has no idea why, because it's freezing as fuck out here. It takes her five minutes to walk up the stairs, but when she does, she knocks on the door to the frat house.<p>

A groggy-looking boy answers the door. "The party's over. Go home," he says without even looking up. He then proceeds to shut the door in her face.

"Damn it," she says quietly.

She pulls out her iPhone and sends a text to Josh.

"_IM OUTSIDE. I NEED MY BRRA BACK. THEY WONT LET MY IN." _

The next things she really remembers is walking down the street. All she's sure of is that she's with Josh, she still doesn't have a bra on, and they left the NYU campus a few blocks back.

Also, she might be drunk.

Really drunk.

"Where are we going?" Massie asks.

"For coffee. You said you were drunk," Josh tells her.

Massie doesn't register that he has answered her question. She doesn't seem to mind, though, because she asks him another one. "Why are you biting your nails?"

"I'm not," Josh laughs.

She ignores him again. "Are you nervous? I'm not that intimidating, am I? College has made me nicer."

"That's because you joined a sorority that likes to party," he tells her.

As they walk farther down the street, they can see the eerily bright and flickering lights of the street-corner-diner.

"It's bright!" Massie exclaims. "I'll beat you there!" She takes off running. Josh walks behind her, picking her up when she falls.

When they reach the diner, he holds the door open for her. A bell rings incessantly when they walk in, trying to get the attention of the young hostess who has fallen asleep at her stand. Another woman bustles out of the kitchen. "For heaven's sake, Lo!" she exclaims in a slight Southern drawl. When the hostess doesn't respond, she nudges her gently. "We have customers."

"Shit. Sorry."

"Language!" the Southern woman chides. "Just show this lovely couple to a table, will you?"

"Yeah," Lo says yawning. Turning to Massie and Josh, she adds, "Follow me."

Massie follows the hostess, and she is suddenly very aware that she is not wearing a bra. Despite the fact that the restaurant is completely empty, Lo insists on taking them to the very back table. They sit down at the table, and they are handed menus.

"Welcome to the Corner. I'm your waitress. If you actually want service, call me Lo, not Lauren. I'll be back in two minutes to take your order." Lo stares at them for a moment after her speech before she sighs and walks away.

"She's cheery," Josh laughs.

"Cheery," Massie laughs, too. "It's funny 'cause it's like 'cherry'. And we're in a diner where they probably sell cherry pie."

"You weren't kidding when you said you were drunk," Josh says, laughing again.

Massie gives him The Look, and even though she's drunk, it's enough to shut him up.

Lo comes back, then, her black hair slightly more disheveled than it was before. "It's two a.m., so we don't really have any specials. Except the meat is shit this time of night, so don't order that. What can I get you?"

"Two black coffees," Josh says. "Mine with two sugars and her's with…"

"A pickle!" Massie says slightly too loud. "On the side, not in the coffee. Ew. Pickle coffee would be gross."

"That all?" Lo asks.

"Yes," Josh says handing over their menus.

Once Lo is gone, Massie leans over the table and whispers to Josh. "Do you have my bra?" she asks. "I think I… misplaced it."

"That depends," Josh says. "What color is it?"

"Shut up. You know what color it is," she chides.

"I just see so many bras. It's hard to keep track of them all," he tells her.

"It's purple, dumbass."

"Oh, like this one?" he asks, dangling her bra in her face.

"Yes!" Massie reaches for it, but Josh pulls it away.

"First," he instructs, "I get a kiss."

"Josh!"

"I'm serious. I get a kiss, you get your bra."

"Fine." Massie leans over the table again. She kisses him hard, tongue and all.

"Here," Josh says when she pulls away, flinging the bra into her face.

"I hate you," she says, trying to maneuver into the contraption without giving Josh a free flash show.

Josh looks down dejectedly.

"I'm sorry!" Massie quickly apologizes. "I love you. Thanks for taking me for coffee."

"That's just the alcohol talking," he says dismissively.

"Maybe," she says, smiling. "But at least you got a kiss out of it."


End file.
